Swimming Lessons
by Miledman2
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki transfers to Las Noches High School for academic points to help him graduate, but what he finds there is something far more surprising and pleasant. IchigoxHarribel One-shot, Rated M for mature content, strong language and lemon scenes. All rights got to Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**~This is my second story but is the first of many stories regarding the alternate universe stories were it is a high school life style.**

**~I do not hold any rights to Bleach or work by Tite Kubo.**

**~Warning Rated M for mature content, strong language and lemon scenes.**

* * *

(Set up Scene)

It is the start of the spring term and Ichigo Kurosaki is a transfer student who is going to Las Noches High School to fulfill some of his courses that he could not do at Karakura High School. Thanks to principle Sōsuke Aizen he managed to get in.

He was taking a tour of the school when he came across the it's football field and he saw the football team and saw their top member Grimmjow who is player number 6. though he was excellent in the field, he was to arrogant and cocky that made him unfavorable among his fellow team members.

Another place he visited was their poetry club and one of their members is Ulquiorra who is a phenomenal poet. His performances have really captured the hearts of his audiences.

The time came for him to start his classes, he first had chemistry class with Professor Szayel Aporro Granz, he is definitely a first class perfectionist, he would get angry every time someone would make a mistake or if someone didn't use the write measurements. Ichigo managed to do the lab works perfectly without one of Szayel Aporro's hissy fits.

The second class is history of civilizations with Professor Baraggan Louisenbairn, he is one of those elderly teachers who would ramble on about unrelated history, after about 10 minutes, more than half of the class would fall asleep. Ichigo managed to stay awake for the entire class and got a perfect score for participation.

Then came his third and final class of the day, his swimming class, he noticed that there are a lot of boys in the class than girls, very soon he would know why. Soon came in the professor, Tia Harribel, when Ichigo saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful women he ever saw. Her beautiful dark skin, long, smooth beautiful legs, curvy hips, and though she was wearing a swimming jacket, he could see she had an amazing bust. Though she was amazing, he knew she wouldn't fall for a guy like him and had to focus on his class.

(Main Plot)

Professor Harribel said "Alright everyone. Let us begin with the simple strokes. Hurry up!", Ichigo and the girls were preparing to do the strokes but the rest of the guys were just staring at the teacher with perverted eyes. One guy said "Man, she looks sexy as hell." another guys says "Hey, I wanna get a piece of that ass!" a third then says "Let's do something about it, I got an idea as to how we'll get her."

Few of the girls were giving deadly glares at the guys, one of them is Apacci, she says "Arrgh, those guys make me sick, looking at Prof. Harribel like that." another girl Mila Rose says "You know Prof. Harribel can take care of herself right? She has always been able to fight off horny guys' advances." a third girl Sung-Sun said "You two are are like a bickering couple." Both Apacci and Mila Rose said in unison "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" Apacci then says "I know she can take care of herself but it still pisses me off that lowly men would dare look at her beauty and magnificence, someday I wanna be just like her." she smiled softly at Tia and she smiled right back.

Tia Harribel then looked to Ichigo seeing that he was unlike her other male students and strangely finds him attractive because of his determination and devotion to the class, even if he was clumsy at it. She swam to him and say "Hey, Mr. Kurosaki, do you need any help your strokes?" Ichigo blushed that she came over to him and said nervously "I-ah n-no thanks, I-I think I got it." Harribel chuckled at his embarrassment and said "I insist." she moves her hands to his back and chest. Ichigo's heart started to beat very fast, he couldn't believe that this beautiful women was touching him. All the guys were so angry that their area of the pool was boiling. Harribel then said "Maybe I can give you extra lessons after school, care to come?" Ichigo then says nervously yet happily "S-S-Sure!"

(After School)

Ichigo was doing several laps with Harribel look at him, he was so nervous with his performance and didn't want to disappoint her. He couldn't figure out why she was so focused on him and that she found the other guys to be distasteful.

Harribel continued to watch Ichigo and she wasn't to sure if he really is here for the class or is the same as every guy that comes to this class. She knew she had to confront Ichigo and confirm this eventually.

When he was done with his laps, Harribel jumped into the water and moved towards Ichigo, she asks "Mr. Kurosaki, why did you take this class, surely it wasn't for the girls in swimsuits right?"

Ichigo then replied "No, I did it because there wasn't a pool at Karakura High School. So if I'm going to get some points in physical fitness I knew I had to find a school that had a pool." Harribel was then surprised at what Ichigo said, she thought to herself that she was right to suspect that Ichigo was different from the rest of the guys.

She the said "Tell me, what do you think of me?" as she presents herself to Ichigo, he blushes a little and he figured out what she was trying to do and then says "I think you are a good women, you take your work seriously and that you are very beautiful." She blushes with what Ichigo said and surprised he didn't say anything that would be considered sexual harassment, she only grew more attracted to Ichigo, as he got out of the water she noticed his wet muscular form which hasn't noticed in other guys. He waved goodbye to Harribel and went to the locker room to change and go home, so did Harribel and the only thing she could think of is that she can't wait to see him tomorrow.

(Later that Night)

The same grew of guys from Harribel's class, they broke into the school and went into the girl's locker room and went to Harribel's locker. One of the guys said "I don't like this idea, what if someone finds out about this?", the other guys didn't care and one of them said "Don't wimp out, we are going to get some hot sweaty sex from Harribel, just you wait." with a evil grin. They open up the locker and took her school swimsuit and replaced it with a skimpy transparent swimsuit. Now all they had to do was wait for tomorrow.

(Next Day)

As everyone was waiting for the teacher to come out, she was late, the girls Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and even Ichigo was worried about Harribel, while the three guys were grinning, when she finally stepped into the pool room, everyone was in shock and wow with Harribel wearing the transparent swimsuit that the guys secretly sneaked into her locker.

Apacci blushed and shouted "Prof. Harribel, what is with that swimsuit!?" Harribel blushed embarrassingly "T-This was the only thing that was my locker, I don't know what happened to it." Right now, Harribel has never felt so vulnerable and so embarrassed, she was suppose to be a strong and independent women, but now she feels like a common whore presented before a group of men.

Ichigo felt really sorry for her as she would continue to do her work despite being under the circumstances. As everyone was doing their thing, Harribel went over to Ichigo to help him out. And as Ichigo was doing his strokes he noticed that her swimsuit as it was getting wet it was becoming see through. He was shocked and said to her discretely "U-um, Prof. Harribel, your swimsuit." She looked down and saw that her swimsuit is revealing her impressive breasts. She then screamed in embarrassment. The three guys came over with a towel attempting to win her over. One of the guys said "Hey, Prof. Harribel, do you need a towel?" She was to nervous to say or do anything. The same guy is thinking to himself "Come on, you know you want it." As she was about to get out and take the towel offered. Ichigo then interrupts them by moving between them and calmly saying "Sorry boys but I am not yet getting the handle on a certain swimming technique, so I still need Prof. Harribel." Harribel's embarrassment was replaced with surprise that Ichigo was protecting her?

The guys were then angry that their plan was ruined, but things get worst for them as the horniest guys just blurted out that their plan was ruined, the other guys got mad and yelled "Idiot, don't just blurt that we broke into Harribel's locker to replace her swimsuit with a sexy one!" then he put his hand over his mouth as they were caught. Harribel the say angrily "You guys took my swimsuit!?" The last guy pleaded "Please don't kill me!" Apacci then came out of the pool and cracked her knuckles preparing to beat the every living shit out of them and said "This gives me the perfect opportunity to kick your asses right now!" The three guys ran away with Apacci on their tale, as they ran out of the pool, Harribel was in a sigh of relieve and Ichigo moved over to her and said "You ok?" She replied "Yeah, I'm fine." As Ichigo moved to get out of the water. Harribel closed her eyes, smiled and blushed with hands on her chest thinking to herself passionately "Thank you."

(After School)

Both Ichigo and Harribel continued to do their after school lessons despite everything that has happened. As Ichigo completed his laps of the day, he was taking a breather and Harribel came by him to give him a towel and said to him with a smile "Great work, I think you are pretty much an expert now." Ichigo then replied "Thanks!" with a smile as well. Then asks her "So, what happened to those guys that got in trouble?" Harribel then said "They ended up getting expelled, I'm pretty certain that other high schools will never enroll them after hearing what they did." He replied "That is most certainly the case."

Harribel was then starting to think to herself that their time together will not last long, she began to feel upset and lonely. For most of her time as a teacher, all she has ever know is that she had to fight off advances from perverted students and faculty members. She thought that she was fine by herself that she didn't need a man in her life. But when Ichigo came to her class it changed her somehow, she didn't know what was happening to her.

Ichigo was about to leave for the day but was stopped when Harribel grabbed his hand, he turned around and looked at her in confusion he said "Harribel?" She said "I-I wanted to thank you in person, if you haven't intervened with what happened, I don't know what would have happened to me." Ichigo blushed and said "Oh, it was nothing really." She then turned away and thought "So, I guess the entire time it was just teacher-student relationship." Suddenly and unexpectedly, Ichigo came up behind her and hugged her, She said "M-Mr. Kurosaki?" He confessed to her "Prof. Harribel, I-I love you!" Just hearing that made her skip a heart beat. Did he really say that? That is what she was thinking. He continued and "I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you!" Harribel broke free from him and walked away. Many thoughts went through her mind in and instant, "Did he just confessed!?" "Do I loved him!?" "What do I do now!?" In that moment of crisis, she slipped and fell into the deep end of the pool and was drowning, her last thought was "I guess I do love him."

But then, Ichigo saved her, he pull up and into his arms. She then regained her breath and then Ichigo said "I'm glad your ok, I guess you'll be fine." as he was about to release her, she then wrapped her arms around Ichigo and held him tight as if there was no tomorrow. Ichigo was surprised but was soon replaced with arousal as Harribel's magnificent breast were pressed up against he broad chest. Ichigo said "Prof. Harribel?" She then says "Ichigo, I love you too." she then look up to reveal her teary eyes and blush. And finally she moved up to Ichigo and locked lips with him.

(Lemon Scene)

He never felt such passion in that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, one on her lower back and the other on her firm and ample butt. He had always wanted to grope her big, round buttocks. Harribel wanted entrance to his mouth and Ichigo opened his mouth as a yes. Her tongue immediately entered his mouth and commence in a epic tongue battle, which Ichigo totally won as his tongue and hers were forced into her mouth.

They then separated for air, Harribel said "I can't believe we're doing this!", Ichigo said in response "Is that a bad thing?" Harribel replied "No, I am just excited!", he then said "Me too!" Ichigo then asked "So, should we do now?" Harribel with a smirk said "wait right here, I'll be right back." With one breath, she dunk her head underwater, pulled down his swim trunks and was in shock by the enormous nine inch penis in front of her, then put her lips on the tip of his penis and then swallowed all of it.

Ichigo moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her mouth around his cock, she then started to bob her head back and forward on it. While she was at it, she swirled her tongue on it trying to get a good taste of his manhood. The sensation was overwhelming and he put his hands on her head to better bobble her head.

She then wanted to play with his buttock the same way he did to her, she ran her hands to each cheek and squeezed it, causing Ichigo to yelp in surprise, he thought "Man, this woman's really kinky", but somehow he like that she was doing that to him.

Ichigo then felt his release approaching, he grunted "I'm coming!" Harribel then felt the first wave of come hit her mouth and throat. She managed to keep swallowing wave after wave, after wave. She eventually manage to drink every last bit of it, she returned to the surface and said to Ichigo seductively "Delicious." liking her tongue around her lips. That caused him to get aroused even more, he started to called her "Prof. Harribel" but then cut him off by saying "Just call me Harribel." He replied "Ok, is it ok if we use those big boobs of your's next?"

Harribel then said "Sure, just go to the edge of the pool." Ichigo then went to the edge of the pool, Harribel then went between his legs to his crouch pulled down her swimsuit. He was just mesmerized by those smooth, round and large mounds of flesh. She put his dick between her breasts, the feeling was indescribable, he said "Harribel, this feeling is awesome, I knew your breasts were the best ever, but never did I expect this." She replied seductively "Well your in for a special treat." She started to rub her boobs up and down his dick vigorously.

She moaned that her breasts were on fire, Ichigo would moan the same thing about his dick. Because of the enormous size of his dick, she had more than enough room to put her mouth on it. After all of the constant attacks she did on his penis, he shouted "Oh my God, I'm cumming!" and with a loud grunt he spread his cum all over Harribel's face and breasts, because of their enormous size, she managed to prevent any cum to fall in the pool. Ichigo said "That was amazing." Harribel replied "I knew you would like that." he then asks "Can we go on to the main course?" she replied "Absolutely, you may have my first time."

Ichigo was shocked to hear that this would be her first time. "Oh my God, your a virgin!?" She chuckled a little "Yes, why did you expect that I scare off any men?" he replied "No, any would want to be with you, your pretty much the best women I have ever known and wouldn't mind being with you forever." Harribel's heart started to race because of what Ichigo said, she didn't know just how special she was to him. She immediately jumped to him, kissing him vigorously saying "I love you! Take me!"

Ichigo laid her down to on the tiled floor, spread her legs open, moved the swimsuit piece that is covering her womanhood to the side finally inserted his dick into her. Harribel moaned in pleasure, she had always thought that it would hurt the first time but surprisingly it doesn't. Ichigo asked "Are you ok Harribel?" She replied "Yeah, it just felt extremely good, you can good ahead now and move as hard as you can now." He nodded and moved forward and then hooked his arms under her and then Harribel wrapped her arms and legs around his back and waist and commenced in beautiful missionary love making by the poolside.

She moaned in extreme pleasure right at the crook of his neck, she never felt this way before, the sex was so intense that it made her life flash before her eyes and she was loving every moment of it. The same thing goes for Ichigo as he is embracing the goddess' body, both of them then shifted their heads so that they can engage in another lip lock battle for dominance, once again she lost to Ichigo. Then finally the time was approaching for both of them to reach their climax, Ichigo shouted "Harribel, I'm coming again!" She replied "Me too, let's come together!" And with one final thrust, both of them grunted very loudly and ejaculated, Ichigo released a monstrous load of cum into her womb while Harribel squirted all around his cock.

Both of them were coming down from their climatic high, Ichigo said to Harribel exhaustedly "I guess this means we belong to each other, right?" Harribel responded "Of course, can you go one more round?" Ichigo said "Sure, I'm always ready!" Harribel laughed a little and said "Wonderful, because this time, I want you to take me in my butthole." Ichigo was shocked at how even more kinky she was than he originally was led to believe. She then turned over to her hands and knees and presented her ass to him, he then moved her swimsuit to the side and beheld the majestic anus, he rubbed his finger on it a little bit and is rewarded with a twitch from her anus.

Harribel begged "Enough Foreplay! Do me already!" as she shacked her ass. Ichigo didn't want to leave her waiting any more so he moved her ass to his penis, he lined it up and with one push, he got his penis head into her rear entrance, Harribel gritted her teeth in a mixture of pain and please. Ichigo worried asked her if she was alright, the she replied that this is her first anal experience and didn't know what it would feel like. She gave a light nod as a ok sign to go ahead and push himself all the way, Ichigo then replied by pushing all nine inches of him into her asshole, she shouted "Oh, Fuck!" because it was no longer painful, but it was now filled with pleasure. Ichigo moaned in extreme pleasure "Oh Dear God!" because with this anal joy it felt like he was sent to heaven.

As soon as they both calmed down, Ichigo started to thrust back and fourth, letting her anal fluids and his pre-cum to lube up the piston. The experience became overwhelming with the continuous thrusting and pounding and slapping of flesh between his crouch and her plump ass. He looked down and he could she that every time they hit each other the flesh of her butt jiggled and sends waves of ass flesh forward.

The show was insidious, so now he wanted to do something different and for a brief moment stopped his thrusting and replaced it with grinding, it felt awesome for Ichigo with her ass smothering itself on his crouch. He then bent forward so that his chest was on her back and resumed his thrusting. While he is continuing to thrust into her, he grabbed her breasts and is fondling them vigorously, she moaned "Oh fuck! I feel like your milking me like a cow!" Ichigo replied "I'm fondling them because their incredible!" Harribel said "You know there's no milk coming out if it right?", he replied "Yes, but that won't stop me from trying!" she skipped a heart beat after hearing that because she knew what he was implying, that one day if they go that far, they would have a baby with each other.

As they continued to pound each other, Ichigo lifted himself and his lover off the tiled floor and were just on their knees. Her hands immediately moved to his thighs as Ichigo's hands wrapped around her and thrusted harder into her. She felt his dick reach so deep inside her rectum it was almost inhuman she was wonder if her ass will ever go back to being normal again. Once again after a while, Ichigo was again approaching is ejaculation. He shouted "I-I'm coming!" Harribel shouted back "Come, come inside my ass!" And with a few more thrusts, BOOM! He ejaculated a large quantities of his seed deep into her bowels. They stayed in their position for a moment before Ichigo pulled out slowly, Harribel was relieved a little that her asshole was in tacked. She asked seductively "Hey, are you up to go a few more times?" Ichigo replied equally seductively "Absolutely!"

(Lemon End)

(Later that Night in the Pool)

The moon was shining so brightly that night many would consider it enchanting, it was the only light necessary to illuminate the dark pool room. Both of the lovers were holding each other inside the pool naked with their swimsuits discarded and are covered in their sexual fluids include a few other areas. Harribel looked up to Ichigo and said "Well, that was one crazy night huh?" Ichigo replied to her "Indeed it is, I really look forward to this time in school with you." she said to him passionately "Me too!" and then they shared a light but very romantic kiss. When they broke away Ichigo said "I guess we should go take a shower now huh." Harribel replied "Actually, since we're in a pool we are already cleaned off (Not true in real life), let's stay like this for a while before we go back to our homes." Ichigo replied "Okay, and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow." She said "Same here." as they embraced each other again, she thought "I love you."

(3 Days later – Friday)

Ever since that day, they have been having sweet sweaty sex by the pool after school, soon they started to do it after class, and soon are doing thinks more...'Kinky'.

(Girls Locker Room)

As the girls in the were changing in the locker room, Apacci was putting on her underwear while boasting "Man, what an awesome day, Prof. Harribel is like a mermaid or a beautiful female shark!" Mila Rose while taking off her swimsuit said "of course she is like that, she is the best swimmer in the school." Apacci replied angrily "Hey, don't contradict me bitch!" Mila Rose replied equally angry "What did you say whore!" Sung-Sun said to the bother of them "If you two are done with your mediocre arguing we're going to be late for Prof. Zommari's class on Psychology." Both Apacci and Mila Rose turned to her and shouted "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN!" Unbeknownst to them and the rest of the girls in the locker room is that in a certain locker our couple Ichigo and Harribel were having sex with each other.

(Lemon Scene 2)

It was Harribel's idea that they should start having sex inside her locker, she thought it would be more erotic being stuck in a tight space and their bodies pressed against each other, their sexual odor would be contained in one space and that is all they can smell which would send both of them into a state of ecstasy, and the thrill of the possibility of being caught.

Ichigo once again thought to himself the she was more kinky than his last two assumptions of her kinkiness. They have been locked lips for quite sometime as his dick was ferociously pounding away at Harribel's womanhood. His hands are firmly placed on her round butt, groping it intently, while her hand are around his neck and hair. It is a miracle that none of the girls have heard them by now, even a 4 year old would be aware of their noise making. Harribel eventually moved her hands down to Ichigo's buttock, gripping it tightly while Ichigo slightly lifted one of her legs to his waist length to gain better access to her womb.

Finally, as Apacci was finished dressing up , she notice the strange odor that Ichigo and Harribel were making, she said "Hey, do you guys noticed something smelly?" Mila Rose replied "Of course we do, you didn't noticed by now?" Surprised she asked "Really?" Mila Rose then said "Yeah, it's the smell of your face, BOOM, BURN!" Ignited in raging flames, she yelled "I'm gonna kill you!" the she chased her outside and Mila Rose ran away laughing, Sung-Sun calmly followed them.

Ichigo looked out the little holes in the locker and noticed that was the last of them and finally they were able to moan as much as they wanted to. But would not last long because they were both drawing close to their climax, Ichigo shouted "Harribel, I'm cumming!" She replied "Me too, I'm cumming too!" And then they passionately locked lips one more time and with one final thrust from Ichigo, they both came simultaneously. Harribel squirted on his cock while he managed to penetrate her womb and unleashed his flood of cum into it. Harribel and Ichigo panted for a moment and Harribel broke the ice and said "That was glorious, this should be our thing from now on." Ichigo replied to her "Your god damn right." They both laughed a little and locked lips one more time. Harribel thought to herself that this was the best feeling in the world, to have her lover's essence inside of her most precious area.

(Lemon 2 End)

(After School)

School was out for the week as everyone rushed out to get home, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun were waking down the hall way to get out of school while talking among themselves. "Arrgh, I can't believe Prof. Zommari gave us a 8 page essay on what is the meaning of "Command" in the human brain!" Apacci said annoyed, Mila Rose replied "Hey, it wasn't as bad as him spouting crap about "Amon" (Love) and morality and pride etc." Apacci then said "But how am I going to complete this by next Friday?" Mila Rose said "Ask your parents, they could help and idiot like you." Apacci snapped at her as usual "What the hell did you say you prick!" Mila Rose say "You heard me!" Glaring at each other causing little statics to beam out of their eyes. They noticed that Sung-Sun hadn't tried to stop them yet. They turned to her and noticed a shock and surprise on her face, Apacci asked "What's up?" Sung-Sun pointed to where she was looking, they turned their heads to see and now understood what she meant. They saw Ichigo and Harribel kissing and then walking to her car. Apacci, dumbfound asked "I-I don't, I can't, w-what the hell is going on here!?" Mila Rose presumptively said "Apparently that Kurosaki guy had seduced Prof. Harribel." Sung-Sun said "It appears so." Apacci snapped back to reality to hear what they said, she grabbed Mila Rose's collar and is shaking her around violently and shouted "NO, NO, NO, NO, THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Sung-Sun interrupted both of them and say "Well, what ever the case is, something is going on and we're gonna find out." both Apacci and Mila Rose agreed in unison.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**~That's the end of that part of the story, I do not know if I'll expand on it or not, but I am open to suggestions in the comment section or Private Messaging.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of Swimming Lessons where we coming with Ichigo and Harribel's time together.**

**~Disclaimer: All rights got to writer Tite Kubo.**

**~Rated M for mature content, strong language and lemon.**

* * *

(Recap)

Ichigo began his transfer classes at Las Noches High School to fulfill certain classes, during his swimming class he met the beautiful Harribel. After a crazy event, the two of them have really hit it off and started secretly going out with each other (Oh and having amazing sex). But soon they would have to overcome yet another crazy event regarding three certain ladies.

(Main Plot)

Tia Harribel is currently in her red car where she was driving back to her home with her secret lover and student Ichigo Kurosaki. She is wearing a blue sweat jacket and a matching blue sweat pants, standard school physical education staff uniforms. While she was driving, they were talking about what they were planning to do this weekend. Harribel said "Are you sure that you can stay over the whole weekend?" Ichigo replied "Don't worry, I tool my dad that I am going to be in a study group with my friends and he said that it would be fine, he didn't suspect a thing." She smiled and said "Well that's good news, because I can't wait to spend this weekend with you." ending it with a sexy tone and a wink.

She guided Ichigo's hand to her inner thigh and started to rub it softly. Ichigo took the hint and then started to crouch down so that his face was by her pants, he partially pulled her pants down so that he may gain access to her womanhood, he started to link her folds and finger her while she was driving. Harribel started to get aroused when Ichigo started to do that, she was moaning and heaving, she did everything she could so that she doesn't go swerving off the road. Though Ichigo's oral job wouldn't last long because they were approaching her home. She was getting so close to her climax, she did everything to hold back until she pulled into her drive way. And as soon as she pulled in and put the car in park, she no longer held back and released her orgasm. Ichigo took the opportunity to lap up most of her fluids.

Harribel panted for a bit, when she regained her composure she looked down to Ichigo and said in a happy, non-angry tone "You meanie, you could have caused an accident." Ichigo replied "Come on, you know you liked it." She replied passionately "I do, I do a lot!" Then both Ichigo and Harribel locked lips and commenced a french kiss. Harribel became even more aroused when Ichigo still has some over her vaginal juices in his mouth and that he was making her drink. Her eyes rolled back in extreme pleasure. As soon as they were done, Harribel said seductively "So, are we going to stay here kissing, or are we going to go inside and have some real fun?" Ichigo replied "The latter of course!" She then pulled up her pants that had made a little wet area on it, they then got out of her car and when inside.

(Outside)

Unaware to them is that Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun have been following Ichigo and Harribel to her house. They were driving in Mila Rose's van which she personally called "Quimera Parca". They had a lot of stuff inside the van for a stakeout to spy on their intended targets. Apacci seething with anger said "That motherfucker, I am going to rip him limb from limb if he touches Prof. Harribel any further!" Mila Rose "Calm down loser, your only embarrassing yourself." Apacci snaps at her and says "What did you say you tramp!" Mila Rose replied "You heard me skank!" With both of them glaring at each other, Sung-Sun interrupted them calmly "Will you two please stop bickering, it only makes you look unattractive." Both of them turned to Sung-Sun and said "SHUT UP SUNG-SUN, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Mila Rose then said "Anyway let's stop this fighting and focus on the task at hand." Apacci then says "That bastard!" Sung-Sun says "Calm down, they don't know we're here and al we have to do is wait and find the right time to move in." Apacci nodded in agreement, after about 30 seconds she screams "HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?"

(Inside)

Ichigo looked around and was very amazed at how fancy Harribel's house is, he even said "Wow your house is awesome." Harribel replied "Thanks, with the budget that I get from working at the high school I went with a modern interior design. He looked around and noticed rooms with white walls with smooth maroon wood floors, has perfectly placed bay view windows, a built in fireplace next to the TV and the kitchen is built into the same room as the living room, a fancy stairwell that leads up to the master bedroom with same design but with vanilla colored carpeting floor and master bathroom with vanilla colored tiled floor, and has a downstair to her own workout area.

Harribel went up to Ichigo and hugged him while giving him a kiss on the cheek and say to him seductively "I'm going to get changed, I need to work out for a while and I could use a spotter." Ichigo excitingly said "Yes ma'am!" She walked up stairs slowly while swaying her hips seeing if she could keep Ichigo from looking away, and it was working, he never took his eyes off her.

Ichigo was looking around and commented on house beautiful her house is, it was so modern and fresh. He went over to the kitchen area to check out what's inside the refrigerator. As soon as he opened it he heard Harribel say "Do you like my home?" Ichigo replied "Oh man yes, you gotta love women's places, everything's so sta-." Ichigo cut himself off as soon as he gazed upon his dark skinned womanly goddess. "STOCKED, I MEAN STOCKED!" his excitement meter went sky high and so did his member at what she was wearing.

She wore matching workout cloths, a tight light-green tank top that hugged her body and doesn't go all the way down and exposes a portion of her flat and smooth belly, it also made her already impressive bosom noticeable but what he noticed the most is that fact that her nipples are visibly pressed against the shirt. She also wore the same colored short-shorts that like the tank-top hugged her curvy waist tightly and gave her a beautifully sexy camel toe. And also same colored shoes.

Harribel chuckled at Ichigo's reaction, she asked jokingly "What, these are just my workout clothes." Ichigo responded with "Yes, but they look fantastic on you!" Harribel fell even more in love with him for his comment. She then said "Come on, let's get going." She turned around, and when she did Ichigo looked down and what he saw was so stimulatingly arousing that it made all the blood rush to his penis, he saw her magnificent ample buttock with her shorts hugging into it revealed her impressive butt crack. But what really go him off was her swaying side to side showing off her gluteal sulcus (it is the crease or lines that show underneath the buttocks.

Ichigo followed behind her never taking his eyes off her junk-in-the-trunk as they went downstairs to her workout section. Ichigo then asked "So, what do you want to start with." still staring at her butt, Harribel replied "First I want to start out with some aerobics." She then rolled out a mat and started out with some squats, this only made him want to stare at her rump more, then she started with with kneeling exercise, after that she started with push-ups and then while laying flat on the floor, she bent her hips back to her feet and gave Ichigo a better view of her rear-end, Harribel has been aware the whole that he has been staring at her ass, she has been leading him on with her moves. She then did something else.

She started doing some snake-like movements were she swerves and makes wave like motions, along with thrusting hip moves. Ichigo was beginning to believe that she was no longer doing aerobics and is doing a bit of twerking, but he didn't care, all he could do was become mesmerized by her big & round booty. As soon as she got on her exercise ball, she did a thunder clap with her butt cheeks. And with that Ichigo finally said.

"FUCK THIS!"

(Lemon Scene)

He moved over to her, knelt down and put his face in between her butt cheeks. When he was doing that, Harribel moaned and yelped in relief because she was done waiting and managed to get Ichigo to come to her. Ichigo took a big whiff and inhaled her ecstatic fragrance from her butt which he himself had now gone into a state of ecstasy. After that he removed his face from her rear-end and pulled down her pants and asked seductively "Hey, can I massage your buttocks? It maybe good for you." She replied equally seductively "Absolutely." and then Ichigo commences with a erotic butt massage, he does pinching motions, then pushes most of the ass flesh upward and then downward, then rubbing both cheeks vigorously.

After a while of massage he decided to take the initiative and stuck a thumb into her still tight asshole. Harribel yelped in pleasure from the surprise and turned her head around and said "You really like my butt don't you? You can have as much of it as you want." Then Ichigo without saying a word continued to finger fuck her anus thrusting it in and out. It's as warm, moist and pleasurable inside as he remembered.

He then removed his thumb and once again moved his face to her butt, this time he put his mouth on one cheek and gave it a big wet kiss, and licked it some times. He equally did the same to her other cheek and then finally moved on to her rectum, he twirled his tongue around the entrance for a bit before he finally stuck his tongue into it, getting a good taste and it was heavenly. He tongue fucked her anus for what seemed forever and then he pulled out.

Ichigo then moved up which he towered over her from behind, he already removed his shirt and pants and his penis was now sliding between her two equally significant pads of flesh. Ichigo asked "Hey Harribel, can I stick it in now?" Harribel replied in pleasure "Please, do so, I can't wait anymore." Ichigo with full eagerness took a hold of his dick and placed it at her rear entrance, and with one swift thrust he penetrated her ass. Harribel screamed to the top of her longs in pleasure and she is gripping onto the exercise ball tightly. After a moment of remembering the glorious feeling of anal sex, he began thrusting.

Ichigo humped her in a steady and rhythmic, both of them are panting and moaning like wild beasts. Harribel has her tongue hanging out while drooling, eyes rolling back and squealing, while Ichigo is gritting his teeth and grunting. The anal sex experience invites such raw, elemental and savage behaviors which can only be described as something uncivilized. They can't even speak, the sex had deprived them or their ability to exchange words.

Until finally Ichigo managed to utter words "Harribel, I'm cumming!" She screamed in return "Yes, cum, cum inside my ass." With a few more hard thrusts, Ichigo finally let go and blew his load inside of her bowels. They both took a moment to catch their breaths and then Ichigo took the moment to stand up and pull out of her. At the moment they separated, it made a popping noise and the hole immediately closed up afterwards, Harribel was relieved that her ass wasn't damaged again and that it is closed so that she may keep his cum.

Harribel just let her body go limp on the exercise ball still panting, Ichigo then said "Hey, are you ok?" Harribel turned to him with love and lust in her eyes as hugged him while pushing him down. She went to his cock and started to suck on it, she thought to herself "Wow, I can't believe it was in my ass." The thought was discarded from her mind and continued to suck on him. Ichigo said while panting "My God, you're amazing!" She replied while having his cock in her mouth "Thhure Athmashing Thoo! (You're Amazing Too!)" She didn't speak proper words but Ichigo knew what she meant.

Ichigo was yet again getting close to his climax, Ichigo shouted "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" All Harribel could say was "Mhmm, Mhmm!" And so, with one bobble of her head, she went down all the way, taking all nine inches of his dick in her mouth till it hit her throat. Finally, he let loose inside her, Harribel could only feel the power and the amount of cum he is producing and letting it spurt into her belly. His climax was enough to completely fill up her tummy so she won't be hungry for a while.

After the last spurt of cum, she let his cock go, her mouth felt all sticky and slimy and took one more gulp to clean it. Ichigo said jokingly "So, how was your meal?" She replied "Delicious." Ichigo then proposed "Hey Harribel, I got a workout that we could try." She asked "What is it?" He replied "Sexual Squats." Harribel paused for a moment and then laugh at his proposal. He said "Hey, I'm being serious!" She replied "I know you are, I only laughed because it was so cute. Ok let's do it."

Ichigo laid down and Harribel got on top of him on the soles of her feet, she grabbed a hold of his cock and lined it up with her womanhood entrance. She then lowered herself down on it and it penetrated her womb. She remembered the joy of having his dick inside her vagina. Ichigo said "Ok, if you can do 100 squats, I will reward you will a huge load of my seed and you have to make it down and up all the way" Just hearing the reward part set Harribel's soul on fire, she started squat up and down while counting the numbers. He some gave her ass a few light spanks and Harribel enjoyed that so much he wanted her to do it harder which he did. She felt like she was release from oppression for the first time.

It took sometime and several redo's but she managed to get 100 squats and as promised by Ichigo, he came inside her so hard, she felt like her womb would rip open. That was a pleasant experience to Harribel. Harribel turned to Ichigo and said "Well I guess that is it for workout today. Sex can really burn through calories." Ichigo regained his composure and asked "So, what should we do now?" Harribel then smiled devilishly and said "I got a few hours before going to get my nails done and do some shopping. I think we got time for some more fun." She then knelt down to kiss him.

(Lemon End)

(1 hour later/Outside)

Apacci continued to survey what is going on at Harribel's house but she can't see anything, this put her extremely on edge. While Mila Rose and Sung-Sun grabbed lunch from Burger World. Mila Rose asked still mouthful of burger "Would you like a burger?" Apacci replied "No, I don't have time to eat when for all we know that bastard could be doing unspeakable things to Prof. Harribel as we speak!"

(Inside/Lemon Scene 2)

Back inside Harribel's house, Ichigo and Harribel were having hot, sweaty sex while watching a interracial porno. They were trying something out, they were seeing if they can mimic the sexual movements the couple in the movie are doing as well. Right now Ichigo was penetrating her with his dick in her vagina, she was laying down on the couch with her legs bent and up in the air. Ichigo was towering over her, he was grabbing hold of her legs with one of his feet on the floor and the other on the couch right beside her. He was pounding her very feral like and Harribel loved it.

Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her amazing and crazy boobs, they were bouncing around every time he pushes into her. Ichigo asked while panting "A-are you, happy?" Harribel replied "Oh My-Oh My God!" Again they were drawing closer to their climaxes, Ichigo said "I'm cumming!" And Harribel said in return "Cum, cum inside me, do not pull out!" and with one final push, he came inside her with equal force, the same as his last ejaculations. They both panted for a while and then Ichigo asked "My God, what are you doing to me?" Harribel asked "Am I doing anything wrong?" Ichigo then answered "Absolutely not." he then bent down to kiss her, as they kissed, the porno then ended with the couple happily together.

(Lemon 2 End)

(1 hour later/Outside)

Apacci is still continuing to survey what is going on at Harribel's house but she still can't see anything, this put her even more extremely on edge. While Mila Rose and Sung-Sun eating popcorn and watching a movie. Mila Rose asked "Do you want to watch?" Apacci then snapped and yelled "DO YOU WANT TO SHUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?"

(Inside/Lemon Scene 3)

Inside Harribel's bedroom, Ichigo stands on her bed while Harribel is laid down in a sexy position. She has her legs slightly open and her arms above her head, while her head is slightly tilted with a little blush, almost like a bashful bride. Ichigo then began to descend on to her and when he did he positioned his pelvis to lay on top of her pelvis with his penis once again inside her vagina. He also hooked his arms around her while her arms descended as well to wrap around him to hold him tightly along with her legs. She put her soft womanly hands on his tough muscular back, she's always loved that feeling the most, to hold her lover tight in her favorite, romantic position, the position that shows they are in love. Her head was at the crook of her neck moaning and squealing, she did it every time that Ichigo moved forward when he was humping her. Her fingers clawed at his back, it didn't cut him but it sure did leave red lines on him, it's as if she wanted him to know that she belongs to him and that he belongs to her.

They were once again approaching their climax, Ichigo wanting to satisfy his partner sped up the rate of his humping and it almost looked like a bunny humping. Ichigo tried to let out a warning "H-Harribel. I-I'm c-c-c-" Harribel then said "It's ok, go for it inside, I'm cumming as well!" They both braced each other and held each other tightly, and then finally they both climaxed strongly together, Harribel squirted on his cock and accidentally on the bed sheets while Ichigo blasted her full and this time went beyond the brim and set for overflowing.

(Lemon 3 End)

They were still panting while in each other's arm, they then moved their heads so that they face each other, with passionate gazes, they came together for a romantic kiss. Ichigo then shifted himself to move beside Harribel, laying on his back still heaving and sweating, Harribel then cuddled next to him, laying her head on his pectoral and her hand on his other while heaving and sweating as well. After a while, Harribel then said "That was amazing, I never knew that it could so intense." Ichigo replied jokingly "Says the person who suggests that we do it in the girls locker room." She laughed joyfully for a bit before looking at the clock to see it was almost time to get her nails done getting up and walking towards the bathroom while swaying her naked butt to get one final glance from Ichigo. Ichigo smiled for a bit and decided to go out for a jug as well. Ichigo noticed that she had a concussion grenade in her cabinet, he asked her "Why do you keep a concussion grenade?" she replied "Just in case to fend off strangers."

(Outside)

after hours of inactivity Apacci finally was asleep until Mila Rose woke her up to tell her that there is movement. Harribel in casual cloths while Ichigo in jogging clothes, they both went into her car and then they drove away. When they were out of sight, Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun moved towards Harribel's house, their true goal was to see if Ichigo and Harribel were having sex so they could report it to the principal and kick Ichigo out, they manage to gain excess, as soon as they got inside all they could smell was the odor of Ichigo and Harribel's love making and for a brief moment they got slightly aroused. Mila Rose then snapped out of it and said "O-ok, l-let's spit up and look for clues."

(Park Area)

The car stopped and Ichigo got out and asked Harribel "What does the odometer say?" She replied "5 miles." He then said "Ok, so I am going to run from here back to the house and I have your key just in case." She then said "Love you, see you later!" He replied "Love you too baby!" and they parted with a kiss and she drove away and Ichigo stared jogging.

(Harribel's House after a while)

Apacci was checking the basement and noticed that there were stains around the exercise ball and the aerobic mat, the odor however made her touch herself a bit and feel excite, before she could go any further she snapped back into reality.

Sung-Sun was in the living room and saw the porno that Ichigo and Harribel were watching and also touched herself a bit and felt excited before coming back to reality.

Mila Rose was upstairs in Harribel's room, she a little more kinky than the others, she sorta rubbed her body on the bed trying to get it's sent on to her, she was immediately snapped back into reality when the other's called for her. She went downstairs and asked "Did you guys find anything?" Apacci stuttered s bit while replying while blushing "N-nothing." and Sung-Sun likewise said "N-no." Mila Rose said similarly "S-same her." they knew what they saw but where to embarrassed to tell each other. Mila Rose then said "W-well come back tomorrow and we'll definitely find something on him."

Before they could leave they saw a shadow by the door, panicking, the three went up stairs to Harribel's room. They were catching their breath for a moment but panicked again when they heard foot steps coming up the steps. They had no choice but to hide in the closet. Then they saw Ichigo all sweaty singing to himself, the three were preparing to move when an opportunity showed. But then their gazed turned towards Ichigo getting necked, they say his muscular form, his well-built chest, his buns of steel and his 9 inch dick dangling out. They became aroused and hot when staring at him, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower. The girls were touching themselves instead of taking the opportunity to leave, they lost their chance when Ichigo came out to get dress.

As so as he opened the closet he and the girls stared freaking out until Ichigo used the concussion grenade to make them knock out, they then fell over unconscious with swirly eyes. Ichigo still panicky ran downstairs, he then took a frying pan as a defense weapon, he started to go back up stairs. He slowly went to the entrance of the room, he was scared to make the decision to run or fight, in a dramatic moment, he barrel rolled pointing the frying pan at them, when he confirmed himself that they were unconscious, he looked at them and he remembered them from Harribel's class, he was like "What are you guys doing here!?" despite being knocked out. He looked around himself trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**~I finally got to chapter 2 thanks to people's responses, I will Be going for a few more chapters on this story.**

**~I am going on a Hiatus for this story so that I may work on my other stories.**

**~I will make a poll for chapter 3 if I should add a lemon for Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun with Ichigo. Use the comment section or the Private Messaging for whether I should add them for lemon next chapter or not.**


End file.
